


What happens in the banquet...

by Janusa



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Introspection, Viktor's POV, what happened in the banquet and a little after that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13707063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janusa/pseuds/Janusa
Summary: It's the first time Viktor sees him. Well, it should be better to say that it's the first time Viktor actually pays him attention.





	What happens in the banquet...

**Author's Note:**

> There's really no reason for this.  
> Happy reading!

 

It's the first time Viktor sees him. Well, it should be better to say that it's the first time Viktor actually pays him attention.

The boy is staring at him. He is cute but he would probably look cuter if his expression weren't so numbed.

Viktor asks him if he wants a photo with a polite smile on his face, the one he always uses at press conferences and with his fans, they boy doesn't answer him, instead just turning his head and walking away in the restrooms direction. Viktor doesn't give too much importance to the encounter until later that night.

Viktor crosses him in the banquet, the other doesn't notice him at first, though. It seems like his coach has dragged him there and is encouraging him to enjoy the night even after he ended up at the bottom of the table.

He is having fun; he drinks and catch up with Chris, makes fun of Yuri along with Mila, and even so, his eyes deviate once in a while to the dark-haired boy, who is in a corner, always with a champagne flute in hand. Viktor knows he's Japanese; the skating figure of his country and that is mostly known for his interpretive talent, but beyond that Viktor doesn't know what kind of person Katsuki Yuuri is. He should be fine since is best friends with Pichit Chulanont.

He considers going to where Katsuki is standing, by the appetizers table and say hi but something stops him every time he's about to give the first step. At the end, it's Katsuki who gives the first step. He is completely drunk, walking in zigzag with a bottle of champagne in hand and then... the dance fighting starts, he's not really sure how, but it does. He dances against Yuri, who at first is reluctant, but after the drunken boy accuses him of being scared, the kitten practically jumps to the dance floor.

Then he dances with Viktor and Viktor can’t remember when was the last time that he felt so light.

Katsuki’s pole dancing abilities are impressive, and Viktor is grateful he's gotten rid of that horrible suit, though he is still wearing the ugly tie.

By the end of the night, most of the skaters (of legal age) are drunk. Everybody is ready to leave, they all have morning flights. Viktor is saying goodnight to his friends when something or, better said, _someone_ hugs to his leg. It’s Katsuki, "Be my coach!" He says, grinding against his leg.

Viktor doesn’t know what to say so he says nothing; impressed and confused by the demand. Katsuki’s coach comes for his pupil and apologizes. Viktor still isn’t sure what just happened.

The next morning, at the airport they cross looks from afar. He thinks of going and saying goodbye, maybe giving his personal number to the skater and ask for his but when the other evades his eyes and turns his back to him Viktor restrains.

He has to do his best to hide the disappointment.

It has been months since the night of the banquet, and in all this time he hasn’t heard about Katsuki once. Until that day, Chris sends him the link.

 _There you are_ , thinks Viktor, watching Katsuki in the ice rink and he feels the anger starting to boil inside him. Not only because Katsuki Yuuri avoided, no, ignored him at the airport or because he's shown after months in which he didn't contact Viktor, at all.

What upsets Viktor the most is that he's skating his routine. He doesn't mean it as he's skating _his_ routine but that he's .skating the routine that gave Viktor the gold and that just makes him wondering, why?

_Why weren't you on the podium?_

_Why if you can skate like this?_

_What is the problem?_

And all Viktor is sure about it’s that he needs to fix it.

 


End file.
